


Pluto

by IfCujoWereSappho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfCujoWereSappho/pseuds/IfCujoWereSappho
Summary: alternatively titled "Talk Nerdy to Me"





	

**Author's Note:**

> [based on this](http://anetecomics.tumblr.com/post/157372140500/the-ovas-really-warm-my-heart-also-tsukishima)
> 
> (and thank you to Ane and Ducky for cheering me on)

( Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!!! or any recognizable characters,

Non/Self-Beta'd: all mistakes, bad writing and OOCness are mine )

-

 

It is only because they need the dynamic duo for games that he is suffering through trying to tutor them, is what Tsukishima tells himself. There are a lot of subjects neither Kageyama nor Hinata are very good at, but Yachi is their tutor for Maths so at least he never has to deal with that. Except that they come up with far more absurd ideas for subjects like that include world geography. 

“How many states make up the united states of america?” Tsukishima reads off. 

His stomach drops when Hinata is sure he has the answer only an instant later.

“Nine!”   
“D _ umbass _ ,” Kageyama cuts in and Tsukishima should know better than to have hope for them but he forgets for just a moment because Kageyama clear knows that  _ nine is not the correct answer _ .

“It’s eight because Pluto isn’t a thing anymore.”

And there goes the hope Tsukishima had, all .002 ounces of it.

 

“Was it really that bad?” Yamaguchi asks, trying not to stifle a laugh instead of snort it.

“Shut up, you have no idea.” 

They’re side by side on Tsukishima’s bed, Yamaguchi on his stomach with a textbook in front of him and Tsukishima on his back trying to hold a textbook up to eye level. But he’s fidgeting. Adjusting his glasses, shifting a little, making displeased little huffs. He only vaguely hears Yamaguchi’s textbook softly clapping shut.

“They really worked you up, huh?” 

Yamaguchi rolls to his side and his fingers skim along the side of his boyfriend’s face and he sees Tsukishima tense at those words. 

“ _ Pluto _ , Yamaguchi. Nine fucking states...”

Again, Yamaguchi tries not to giggle, “hey Tsukki.”

“What?”

“There are fifty states that make up america,” he hears Tsukishima huff but it’s not so annoyed this time. He leans in closer to whisper into Tsukkishima’s ear; “and technically, our solar system has eight planets, but Pluto’s status has been a debate for years.”

He’s using that voice. That voice that makes Tsukishima turn over to face him with the barest hint of a smirk somewhere in his features. 

“Y’know what else those two wouldn’t know,” Tsukishima prompts?

Yamaguchi answers with only a “hmm?” 

He doesn’t bother to hide his smirk anymore, “it’s called a solar system because it revolves around a sun. They wouldn’t know that the suns are stars either.” 

As he says it the back of his knuckles caress his boyfriend’s cheek. 

“Mmhmm,” Yamaguchi agrees, “I like stars.” 

“I like  _ you _ ,” Tsukishima says like it’s just a fact and kisses him softly.  

“And dinosaurs,” Yamaguchi says, clear amusement in his voice as they break the kiss. He sits up on his knees and Tsukishima starts to follow, sitting with his back to where the bed presses against the wall. 

“I do,” Tsukishima confirms. 

“And you like me because I can recite the prehistoric periods for you,” Yamaguchi teases.

Tsukishima raises his eyebrows, “that’s one reason.”

Then Yamaguchi is straddling his lap, knees on either side of his hips.

“Paleolithic,” he whispers and kisses Tsukishima’s jaw. 

“Mesolithic,” now the top of his neck.

“Neolithic.”

But Tsukishima is framing his face and guiding him into a kiss before he can do anything else. 

“When did you get so cool?” he asks, question and answers lost between their lips.

 

“They’d never guess, would they?” Yamaguchi muses, “that you’re like this for me.” He gives Tsukishima’s lips another peck. “Just for me.”

Tsukishima can’t be sure of that. He knows he and Yamaguchi are special to each other. But true, no one would guess he can be soft like this for him, alone with him. But it doesn’t matter what anyone else speculates, whether anyone else calls them “a thing.” They’re like Pluto, others can call it what they will, it won’t go anywhere. 


End file.
